


Watching You Work

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Work

Katie hasn't often done this, sneaking to sit on the stairs and watch as John begins to pull together breakfast. He hates to wake her and yet, sometimes she can't help but wake up, feeling the emptiness of the space beside her. She smiles watching him work. He always moves so carefully, so securely, he knows exactly what he's doing and he seems so content. She smiles again at the small sigh he emits when he turns to catch sight of her. 

"Did I wake you?"

"Not at all."

Katie smiles, shrugs. 

"I woke myself up... I'm just glad I can watch you."

"Why? All I'm doing is..."

"Taking care of me... as always."

"Because I love you..."

"I love you too John... and I'm glad you care enough to look after me."


End file.
